battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Roll.EXE
Roll.EXE is a character of the game series MegaMan Battle Network, manga, and anime of MegaMan NT Warrior. Rolls appearance is a pink outfit similar to MegaMan's blue outfit. Rolls outfits are both the same in both anime of U.S.A and Japan. Rolls voice actor/actress in the U.S.A is Lenore Zann and in Japan is Joh Masako. Biography Roll.EXE is Mayl's NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator). She is a kind-hearted Navi with healing powers.The official website also referred to her as hip and cool with the heart of champion NetBattler. Just as Mayl resists Dex's affections, Roll resists Gutsman's attempts to ask her out and has eyes on Megaman.She is close with MegaMan and the two of them are not quite as shy (or in Lan's case oblivious) about their relationship as their operators are. Video Games In the Battle Network series Roll is a supporting character to the lead character MegaMan. Roll does not fight but talks to MegaMan offering many pointers and helpful suggestions. Roll is a helper to MegaMan when ever he needs her assistance. She is always there no matter what the consequences. She is the only Navi who's chips appeared in all 6 games. In 5 of those games, the chips were almost always given to Lan by Mayl at different points in the story. She has always had 3 chips, whereas in the 3rd game, all other Navis had a V4 and V5 chip. In the fourth game, Roll is a boss character that is randomly encountered in the second tournament. After her defeat, she gives MegaMan a new Soul Unison. The only game where her chips aren't listed with "V2" and "V3" is Battle Network 5, where she has "SP" and "DS" chips. She regained the V2 and 3 chips in the 6th game, where EX and SP chips were used. Anime In the MegaMan NT Warrior TV series Roll is a fellow NetNavi working with MegaMan to help stop the evil WWW (World Three) from their disasterous plans. Rolls operator is Mayl Sakurai a friend of Lan Hikari the operator of MegaMan. Roll has many attacks such as her Roll Blaster as she used in MegaMan NT Warrior (EXE) episode 8 Hot Tempers against Torchman or her Roll Control which she used against Wackoman in the episode Wacky Maddness & Blazing Battles!. In Axess: Episode 4: Soul Unison!, Roll was up against Flashman was causing blackouts all over Akihara, Rockman attacks him and Roll accidentally hits Rockman with her aqua tower, almost deleting him. Netto takes Rockman to Scilab and Yuuichirou begins the repair process. Angry at herself Roll goes back to fight Flashman. Roll holds him off as much as possible while Megaman is repaired. Flashman admits to being amused by her but easily defeats her. Just as she is about to be deleted, Rockman appears and a Soul Unison is activated. It’s Roll Soul and Flashman is defeated by the power of Roll Arrow. Powers and Abilities Roll has quite a few abilities at her disposal that make her a formidable foe. *'Air Shoes:' Roll walks around on her feet in the Cyberworld, but in battle, she floats. Her stance was originally leaning forward, but later games (EXE4 and on) Showed her in a more upright position, leaning forward to use her next attack. *'Roll Flash:' Roll's most commonly used attack, applied to her chips as well. She will zoom in and attack the foe with her head-attachments. In EXE 1-3, she 'stabbed' the enemy, while in later games, she swings her antenna like blades. Roll's Chip also lets the user regain some HP. *'Roll Arrow:' Roll's other attack, used in EXE4, and copied by megaman in Roll Soul. She will create a bow, and fire an arrow with a Heart motif. This arrow, while slow (compared to other attacks) and not very powerful, breaks chip data, making it unusable. *'Virus Charm:' Roll will often summon another virus to join the battle, and this often troubles opponents as the virus obstructs attacks and disrupts movement. Defeating Roll will also delete any remaining viruses in the battle. Relationships *Mayl Sakurai - Roll's operator and friend. They have a close friendship and are always there when one another need each other. *ProtoMan.EXE - Gets along with him quite well at times and is believed to have a somewhat of a relationship in certain times: example- Beast. *MegaMan.EXE - The main Navi in the series. In the game, MegaMan cares for Roll deeply as she is trying to communicate and help him so he does not get hurt. In the anime he is always trying to look out for Roll so she does not get hurt but she sometimes takes his caring the wrong way as him saying she can't do it. *GutsMan.EXE - GutsMan is in love with Roll as Dex is with Mayl. He is very envious of MegaMan's close relationship with Roll. When it all comes down to it Roll and GutsMan are good friends and GutsMan will always be there to protect her. Name Roll's name is a play on the "Rock and Roll" genre of music. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.